Su Nombre
by Peke Kurama
Summary: Shuichi X Yûki: Tu frío me quema y tu calor me hiela. ¿Por qué es así?


_Su Nombre_

Tu frío me quema y tu calor me hiela. ¿Por qué es así?

Debería estar contento al pensar que por fin me muestras tus verdaderos sentimientos, y sin embargo, no lo estoy. ¿Qué me pasa?

¿Es que ya no siento lo mismo que antes? Yo creo que eso es lo que aún no ha cambiado.

Mi mirada sigue perdida entre cada gota de agua que cae fuera, perdiéndose y disipándose cuando llega al suelo. Esas gotas son tan hermosas como tú, cuando estamos compartiendo nuestro amor y tu frente luce perlada, igual que las gotas que resbalan por el cristal de la ventana.

Mi cuerpo se levanta de la silla en la cual estuve sentado como hasta ahora mirando la lluvia. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?

Miro hacia el reloj del comedor; casi 3 horas.

Me acerco hasta la ventana y la abro lentamente, mientras noto el aire frío entrar en el salón, filtrándose también entre mis ropas mientras que, a su paso, iba calándome hasta los huesos.

Pero aún y con todo el frío que hacía, con todo el frío que estaba empezando a hacer que me congelase, yo no era capaz de cerrar la ventana.

¿Por qué?

Me recuerda tanto a ti Yûki…

Veo lo frío que eres conmigo pero no soy capaz de hacer nada por evitarlo.

Me regañas y me gritas, siempre estás replicándome que te molesto, casi hasta llegas a humillarme si no fuese porque te conozco.

Se acabó – pronuncio decidido.

Cierro la ventana y me voy hasta nuestra habitación, donde tú duermes plácidamente.

"Sólo esta noche… "- pienso.

_…Kitazawa…_

- Yûki…

Murmuro en tu oído, haciendo que tu rostro adormilado se girase, para tenerle frente a mí.

- Yûki…

Susurro nuevamente.

Tus ojos se abren despacio, mirándome casi irritado.

¿Acaso es por haberte despertado? Sí…sé que es por eso, pero lo necesito.

- Te necesito…

Inconscientemente, esas palabras salieron de mi garganta, haciéndote confundir un poco.

Entonces sonríes.

- solo me despiertas para eso? No tuviste suficiente?

Pero no es capaz de esperar mi respuesta, y nunca lo hace. Su cuerpo se mueve encima del mío, haciendo una mínima presión en mi bajo abdomen. Como siempre, me acariciarás, me besarás y me tomarás con el calor de tu cuerpo, pero fríamente para mí.

Desde este 2o año que llevamos juntos nunca pronunciase mi nombre en estos momentos sólo... Tú…

- Yûki...- sollozo.

_...Kitazawa..._

Siempre dices su nombre sin darte cuenta. A la mañana siguiente no te acuerdas, pero yo sí! Yo tengo siempre que recordar ese nombre, el apellido de ese hombre!

Me haces mucho daño Yûki, por eso, he decidido que esta será nuestra última noche.

La última vez que entregue todo por ti. También la última vez que escucharé su nombre en tus labios…

- Yûki...- susurras cansado.

Ahora sí que has acabado con mi vida... Yûki Eiri...

_…Kitazawa…Yûki…_

Mi cuerpo no puede más y explota junto al tuyo, sintiendo como tu peso cae casi todo en mi cuerpo.

- Tendrás suficiente por hoy?

Me preguntas algo molesto, y antes de esperar a que diga o haga algo te levantas y te diriges al baño.

Me quedo callado, tumbado en la cama. Pensando en nada, no puedo pensar claro en nada.

- Yûki...

Tan solo esa palabra sale de mis labios.

Vuelves sin inmutarte, acercándote poco a poco a la cama y sorprendentemente me besas en los labios, dulce y tiernamente.

- Yûki...ai shite...- Digo mientras te abrazo. Él también me abraza, y acaricia mi pelo.

- Vamos a dormir - dice bruscamente con un tono breve e indeciso.

Quizás si que esta empezando a cambiar, alomejor es cierto que solo necesitaba tiempo

-Yûki…- vuelvo a susurrar.

Mis ojos se deslizan escrutadoramente hasta tu rostro. Otra vez. Otra vez me pasa lo mismo. Me deprimo, me arrepiento de haber pensado en acabara todo esto.

_…Kitazawa…_

Siempre me humillas, haces lo que quieres conmigo, y cuando me doy cuenta del daño que sufro y quiero dejare diciendo; "solo esta noche" te confieso algo, pero tú siempre lo mal interpretas.

Y después de la sesión tan fría y caliente que le proporcionas a nuestros cuerpos, me haces caer una vez más en tus redes de amor, mostrándome alguna caricia, o mimo, nuevamente o algo que me haga pensar que por fin eres mío para que después, pronuncies tú ese nombre y lo eches todo de nuevo a perder.

_…Kitazawa…_

NUNCA has sido mío Yûki... Y Kitazawa tampoco fue tuyo.

Es por eso, por lo que quieres que sienta que no eres mío?

Al no haber sido tuyo Yûki Kitazawa en aquel momento, quieres que yo me sienta igual que tú?? Quieres que yo te sienta tan lejos como tú le sentías a él?

Acaso es eso? Eres un egoísta… Un maldito egoísta…

Supongo que sí quieres que me sienta así...es por eso que odio a ese hombre! Es por eso que le maldigo, maldigo su nombre…

_…Kitazawa…Yûki…_

Porque solo susurras su nombre, porque solo eres de él, porque solo eres del pasado...

_…Kitazawa…_

Y yo estoy en tu presente...

Odio a ese hombre... y a ti cuando susurras su nombre...

- Yûki….- veo que susurras en la cama mientras yo cierro la puerta desapareciendo de esa habitación, de esa casa, y de tu vida.

_…Kitazawa…Yûki…_

_**FIN**_


End file.
